Taste the Sorrow
by haseebouncee
Summary: Luck had been on Ranma’s side when Akane didn’t die in Jusenkyo. But what if Akane didn’t wake up in Ranma’s arms? What if Ranma did not bring back to Japan a marriage but a funeral? Read on to find out!
1. Jusenkyo

Luck had been on Ranma's side when Akane didn't die in Jusenkyo. But what if Akane didn't wake up in Ranma's arms? What if Ranma did not bring back to Japan a marriage but a funeral? Read on to find out!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma characters, just borrowing them

* * *

Taste the Sorrow

It was quiet. It was as if nature understood what has happened and silenced the world. Five wary people watched in ever growing sadness at the dark haired boy holding the lifeless body of a blue-haired girl…

"All this just 'cause you wanted to save me. It would have been better if it were me. You should have let me die. But you're always butting in. Why did you have to get involved? Damn, Akane. You fool. Why didn't you let me go?"

Ranma punched himself.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is…Thank you. I'm sorry Akane, I'm awkward with words. There are so many things that I wanted to tell you, but I could never get the words out. Over and over again…I kept trying to tell you how I really felt, but it always came out wrong. I just ended up bothering you and making you angry. But that was never what I meant to do.  
Wake up, Akane, there's something I need to tell you. I've waited too long to say it, but it can't wait another moment.  
Akane? Can't you hear me?"

Silence

"Please, Akane, I need you…to hear me now…I wanted to tell you"

Tears that never came before fell onto Akane's face.

"I wanted to tell you that…

I LOVE YOU! AKANE!"

But her lifeless body continues to lay there, cold and unmoving.

Akane listened above Ranma's head. Her ghost form is unseen. 'I love you' Ranma had shouted.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

And shed a single tear which dropped down and appeared at her (body) chest as a perfect heart diamond.

Though tears, Ranma noticed a sparkle and looked. On Akane's chest, a perfect heart diamond lay glittering. He took it and examined it, and for the first time a small but sad smile appeared on his face. He looked over at the other travelers and said,

"Let's go."

The other's nodded and watched as Ranma piggy-backed Akane and started walking. They wonder what suddenly make Ranma change his mind, but decided not to ask and they started walking home.

On the diamond were three words

I love you

* * *

A/N Sorry I didn't really warn you before but this is going to be a really sad story. The first chapter is mostly just a recap of the manga, but the coming chapter's are all my own ideas. Hope you enjoyed it and R&R! More chapters coming up hopefully soon! 


	2. Mousse and Shampoo

Luck had been on Ranma's side when Akane didn't die in Jusenkyo. But what if Akane didn't wake up in Ranma's arms? What if Ranma did not bring back to Japan a marriage but a funeral? Read on to find out!

----

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma characters, just borrowing them

----

Taste the Sorrow

Chapter 2: Shampoo and Mousse

---

Mousse sighed as he watched Shampoo. She has not been normal since coming back from Jusenkyo. Her first attempt to get her airen back was a disaster…

**FLASHBACK**

Ranma has locked himself in his room upon their return to Nerima; not talking to anyone and only appearing in public for Akane's service where he shed his tears freely.

Genma has tried to cheer up his son, but unfortunately, his tactics were not working very well. After trying to give Ranma a lecture about the unmanliness of crying and sulking all the time, Genma received such a death look from Ranma that he had decided that leaving Ranma alone was a better alternative.

No one else seemed to have any better luck; Nakoda had tried unsuccessfully to cheer up her son, Nabiki had offered Ranma a discount on her regular items, and even Kasumi's cookies couldn't cheer up Ranma.

So Shampoo decides that it's her turn to cheer up Ranma. Who else can cheer up Ranma than his favorite fiancée?

Shampoo biked her way to the Tendo household, broke the door, rushed up to Ranma's room and clomped on him.

"Ranma happy to see Shampoo, no?"

Quietly Ranma grabbed Shampoo's hand, feeling that Ranma is finally going to protest his undying love for her, she smiled. That smile did not stay though, as she looked into Ranma's eyes. They were not the happy, energetic, sparkly eyes they once were; this time, they were cold with hatred, and even though Ranma tries to hide it, the sorrow hidden behind the hatred is really obvious like light shining through a thin veil.

Ranma grabbed Shampoo on the shoulder and looked at her strait in the eye. Shampoo cannot help but flinch under Ranma's glare.

"I'll say this once, I don't love you, heck I don't know why I even keep up with all this pestering. Leave me alone. Go back to where you came from."

With that, Shampoo tried to protest, "but…"

She dodged just in time to avoid the butter knife aimed at her heart. Wide-eyed in disbelief, Shampoo left the house quickly and quietly…

**END FLASHBACK**

"Shampoo" said Mousse

"Leave me alone" was the answer

"But Shampoo"

"Airen just sad for kitchen destroyer? Why is he sad for her? What did she ever do to him to deserve this sorrow? Airen no like Shampoo? Shampoo try to be nice and comfort Airen in his sorrow. But..but…"

Here Shampoo broke down and cried. Mousse felt helpless as he watched Shampoo cry, but he sat down next to Shampoo and let her cry into him.

"Ranma might not like Shampoo, but Mousse do."

Shampoo stopped crying, her eyes wet with tears, stared into Mousse caring eyes. But with a mischievous grin, Shampoo slap Mousse clear to the other side of the room and stood up.

"Mousse no touch Shampoo! Mousse waste Shampoo's time. Shampoo go help with shop."

And with that Shampoo left the room. But Mousse noticed that the sides of Shampoo's mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Mousse have to help too!"

* * *

A/N

Please R&R!


End file.
